The Crimson Pendant
by Crowdia
Summary: A new chapter is up! For those of you who are looking for a synopsis, this story is revenge for all the bad love scenes I've ever read with Magus in them. It's a love story with a twist. Please enjoy and R&R.
1. Crimson Pendant: 1

Welp, here's the low-down, (You all know it by now).I don't own Chrono Trigger or any part of it…blah, blah, blah…okay, you've heard enough.

I am a Magus fanatic (like many others out there) and I'm very proud of it, that's pretty much why I'm writing this fic!I really would appreciate if you'd all R&R this thing, cause I have low self-esteem (which isn't always an asset) and can't evaluate myself.So enjoy my version of a love story that never was, and critique it as you see fit.Oh Yah!One last thing, I've decided to name each chapter after a song.See if you can guess who sings each one!

{There is a faerie tale that tells of an age where humans were divided into two groups; the ones blessed with the power of magic, and the ones condemned to live without it.In this era, a young princess was born to the Enlightened humans who ruled the sky.She was a lonely girl who passed her time with the only friends she had, her teachers.Her teachers saw the princess's loneliness and sympathized with her.Feeling she needed someone of her own age to be around, they decided to take her to the only place they knew of that had what they were looking for; Algetty Village, the home of the Earthbound humans.

At first, the princess found no interest in the filthy village.After all, it was a well-known fact that Enlightened ones did not associate with the lowly Earthbound's.Then a young boy caught her attention.He was an Earthbound, just like the others, but his strength and swordsmanship were extraordinary.And although he had no magical abilities whatsoever, he was a very powerful warrior.The princess and the warrior became fast friends, and as they grew up, their friendship became stronger.Each leaned on the other, giving them both strength and the will to continue on.

When they had grown to an age of maturity, their friendship bloomed into love.Since it was unheard of for an Enlightened to even associate with an Earthbound, the prospect of marriage was unthinkable.Nevertheless, through unfailing passion (and hormones) they conceived a child.When the princess's mother, the Queen, found out about her daughter's love for an Earthbound man and the half-breed child that she had born to him, she became enraged.The Queen arrested the Earthbound warrior and began thinking of a suitable punishment for the two lovers.

Her punishment for the warrior and the newborn child was to be test subjects for a newly acquired power she had come by.As for the princess, she was to watch as her lover and her child were subject to the experiment.The Queen used the warrior and the child as test subjects to find out how well her new magical abilities would work on distorting time and space.The warrior and child vanished through a rip in time the Queen had created, never to be seen by anyone again.No one knows if they survived, or if they died.But, of course, it's just a fairy tale, and fairy tales aren't true…}

The Crimson Pendant:

Chapter 1- Hole in My Soul

Janus leaned against his bedpost, arms folded, head lowered, and eyes closed in deep thought.He sat there silently, awaiting a call from his commander, thinking of things far beyond the castle walls."It's been eleven years, Lavos," He thought to himself, opening his scarlet eyes to the floor, "Eleven years ago today, remember?You stuck me in this miserable hellhole."He gripped his arms tightly, trying hard not to let his pain and frustration show, "You took everything away from me eleven years ago.And still, after all this time, I have not been able to get my revenge."

An echo silenced the boy's thoughts and turned his mind to the solitary sound of boots against the corridor's stone floor.Janus again shut his eyes as a bald-headed, blue mystic slowly opened his bedroom door.

"How rude of you, Slash," Janus bemused with an awry smirk, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before entering someone's courters?"

"Ha!"The mystic laughed dryly, "Like you would have ever answered!"

The pale boy didn't answer.He simply opened his eyes and glared at the General in front of him.

"You have been summoned by Ozzie, to discuss the strategy for tomorrow's plan of action."The purple lips of the mystic formed a smile, "Tomorrow will be a grand day."He then took his leave, the door still open behind him.

Janus sighed and lifted his body from the post, "Tomorrow," he mumbled aloud, "Tomorrow will be like any other day.More death, more hate.The only difference is it will be called a war," he wrapped his cloak around himself, "and will be given the logic thereof."With that he vanished into the shadows, teleporting to his commander's location.

Ozzie was relaxing in his private wing of the castle.There, mystic females surrounded him, eagerly trying to win the high official's affections.Janus sneered at the disgusting display, but obediently bowed and held his tongue.

"You called for me Ozzie?"The boy rose to his feet.

"Yes," Ozzie's shrilly voice replied.He shooed away his woman to their chamber and rose to his feet (which made him look incredibly small next to the large Janus)."I wanted to go over our plans for tomorrows attack."The fat mystic then floated over to a table.Placed on it was a map with small wooden figurines plotted atop.

Janus followed his Commander obediently to the table."Commander," he sighed gruffly, "We have already been through this at least seven times.I know the plans by heart.Wouldn't it be best if we began preparation instead of planning?'

Ozzie gave a scolding look up at the boy, "What are you talking about?You've never even been to war.This is your test to see if you're qualified to lead this country into glory!"He turned back to the map, "I want you to know this plan like the back of your…glove.So that you can concentrate more on finding a way to unleash that hidden power of yours."

"But Commander, I have no hidden talent." He folded his arms and shook his head assuredly, "I've been training hard all these years and still I cannot come by the power that I released on your minions the day you found me."

Ozzie's face began to flush an odd color, "That's ridiculous!"He screeched in a controlled anger."One does not just 'come across' that kind of power and then lose it just like that!"He snapped his fingers and his face resumed its normal color."I know you have the power inside you somewhere boy," the commander pointed to Janus's chest with a vindictive smile, "And whether you're just hiding it from me or you can't tap into it will be revealed tomorrow.You are already a very strong soldier, both physically and magically.But with the control of that awesome power you displayed years ago, you will be as invincible as a god."

Janus's stomach turned.Those words, 'invincible as a god,' were the same ones his mother had used before she destroyed the kingdom of Zeal.

"You may leave now," Ozzie remarked, waving his hand toward the door, "Rest and get prepared for tomorrow, I want you in tip-top shape for your first assault."

Janus smiled at his Commander, bowed, then took his leave.He was beginning to feel uneasy about this battle.Perhaps it was just paranoia and he needed some rest.

"Janus," The sweet familiar voice awoke him from his sleep."Janus, are you awake?"Janus opened his eyes to see Schala's glowing face smiling above him.

His heart began beating rapidly."Schala," He managed to choke out as he sat up in his bed.He was back in Zeal, in his own bedroom, with Schala sitting there at his bedside.

"Good morning sleepy head!"His sister chimed, "You've been asleep for a long time.Me and mother were beginning to worry."

"Mother?Mother is worried?"Janus questioned curiously.

Schala laughed at her little brother's innocents, "Of course she's worried silly!Mother and I love you.You know that!"The girl tousled her brother's hair playfully.

"This must be a dream," Janus murmured, smiling up at his long lost sister.

"What are you talking about silly?"Schala giggled, "This isn't a dream.Now get up and get dressed!Alfador is waiting outside for you and mother wants us to have lunch with her today.Just the family."With that, Schala left the room.

Janus's heart became sore with happiness.He was home; it was all over, all of it.Quickly, he hopped out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror.He was five years old again, innocent and unchanged.Even more contented, he dressed in his favorite outfit, and rushed to the door.There he found Alfador, meowing sorrowfully until his eyes met those of his master's."Alfador," Janus whispered happily, "I missed you old friend." He leaned down and scratched the purring kitten behind the ears, then left for the throne room and his mother.

Inside his mother's throne room sat a large banquet table.His mother was seated at the head of the table and beamed brightly as the boy entered."Good morning Janus!My what a late sleeper you were today.Are you sick?"

"No mother," Janus remarked, "I was just a little tired from yesterday, that's all."

"Mother!"Schala cried, bursting into the room excitedly, "Mother, they fixed my pendant!"She began waving the necklace up in the air happily.

"That's nice dear."The Queen encouraged, "But which one did they fix?"

Schala gleamed at her mother, "The only one that was broken mama."She extended her hand to reveal a small heart-shaped charm. 

"Well, I'm glad it's alright," The Queen remarked with a smile.

Janus stared down at the necklace.Set in the gold of the pendant was a portion of polished dreamstone with a carving of her father's crest inlaid in gold on it."I remember that pendant."He thought to himself, "It was one of the three pendants Schala almost always had around her neck."Then something occurred to him, "But she had lost that pendant two years before I was…" He stopped and looked down at his own neck.The silver pendant that Schala had given him before Lavos had come was still hanging around his neck.Intrigued, he glanced up at Schala's neck to see the exact same pendant."Schala," The boy inquired, "Why do you and I have the same necklace?"

Schala turned her attention to him with a smile.She opened her mouth to reply when a loud shriek came from the direction of their mother.

Janus turned to see his mother being swallowed by a monstrous beast."Mother!"Was all he could cry as the beast shrilled again.The cry was so familiar to him.Like he had heard it before.Next it went for his beloved sister.With one snatch, the creature had consumed her and was staring down at the quaking boy.Again, it shrilled at him, almost like it was laughing at his misfortune, and at that moment, it occurred to him where he had heard that cry before."You took them from me!"He screamed at the towering beast."I hate you!"The giant monster screamed one last time, then disappeared, leaving Janus alone with the darkness closing in around him."I hate you!"He screamed one last time before his body began falling into the void of nothingness below him.

Janus jumped to an upright position, his heart racing rapidly, his body dripping with sweat.Hesitantly, he scanned the dimly lit room and his heart sank.It wasn't Zeal, it was the dank castle he had fallen asleep in that night; he had only been dreaming.

"Lavos," He whispered into the cold air."Mother…Schala, the only people who cared?"He rested his head on his sweaty palms, "Why them?" He swallowed hard and it felt as if a void had formed in his chest, like his soul had left him.The emptiness began to swell inside him as he sat there, consuming him."I have no one," His voice was weak and trembling, "I am truly alone."


	2. Crimson Pendant: 2

Alright, sorry this took so long to get out.I had trouble with the battle scenes (battling is just not my specialty).So would you please R&R this…I'm not sure how it is.Thanx and Enjoy!

The Crimson Pendant:

Chapter 2-One Way or Another

The sun was still hidden beneath its earthen blanket when Janus reached the tunnel to the human's world.He stopped next to Ozzie to survey the large mystic army before them as a soft breeze pushed through the winding cavern, turning the morning's tension into an uneasy silence.

"General Flea is heading the magic-users while General Slash takes care of the warriors."Ozzie explained, breaking the silence, "They will give a signal when their squads are ready."

"And what shall I do?"Janus queried, spanning the group before him.

"If I fall we lose the war," Ozzie stated, trying to mask the delight he felt, "You will protect me."

Janus nodded obediently, keeping the disgust he felt concealed."It figures," he thought, folding his arms confidently.

A dim light caught the attention of Janus and his commander.After a moment, another on the opposite side of the cavern illuminated.A smirk formed on the stout commander's face."It's time!"He screeched enthusiastically.Then, raising his hands to the sealed cavern wall before them, he let out a soft groan and the rock began splitting to reveal the morning's dawn.

A wave of gasps resonated from the militia as many of the mystics took their first glance on the human's realm.Although it wasn't much different from their own, it had a brighter, more jovial atmosphere compared to their homeland.

Ozzie stood there, grinning broadly, as he watched the sun beginning to spray sunlight onto the dark earth.The light crept farther and farther across the landscape, soon revealing a sleeping military camp nestled on a large hill.

"And now," The portly mystic whispered, "it begins."Immediately, as if by Ozzie's words, the horde of mystics raced toward the camp, screaming their battle cries and alarming the quiet setting.

Once on top of the camp, the magic-users began their assault.They sat before the camp, scorching everything in sight, from camp supplies to half-armored men hurriedly racing out of their tents.Next, the warriors began their advancement through the camp, slaughtering everything that found it's way into their path.Upon reaching the end of the camp, the warriors halted, and all noise then ceased.

"What's wrong?!"Ozzie shrieked with a disapproving scowl.The mystics had paused at the edge of the camp and were staring dumbfounded at something beyond the hill."What's going on here?!"The commander again screamed as he and Janus reached Slash.

"Commander," The general blurted, his face nervous and fear filled, "there are more humans then we had anticipated, sir!"He pointed a long, blue finger at the valley before them.

Janus scanned the area Slash was pointing at and swallowed hard.Sloping down the hill towards the valley forest was an extension of the camp they had not seen before.The soldiers from these tents had been awoken by the previous ambush and were ready to battle, an unexpected twist for the mystic's army.

"What…what do we do…commander?"Slash stammered, unsure of the predicament.

"Well…" Ozzie's tone was firm and authoritative but his face displayed the same hopelessness his general's did.

"We fight," Janus interrupted, turning all attention toward him.

"What?!"Ozzie retorted, "What are you talking about kid!You have no right to…"

"To do what?"The boy snapped back, "To make decisions you can't?"

Ozzie shifted uncomfortably, but did not reply.

"We are not going to run from this attack!Too many of us will die, leaving us vulnerable and ashamed.The best thing to do now is fight."He then folded his arms in an dominant manner, "Or what else would you suggest commander?"

Ozzie's face curled into an angered frown, but he continued to be taciturn.

Slash then nodded at Janus, easing the tension, "My squad will obey you Janus."He then turned to his soldiers and with a piercing cry, charged for the enemy.

The commander gave Janus a jealous grimace, "I guess I'll tell Flea to back us up!"He closed his eyes in a trance like state to telepathically reach the general, and then regained consciousness with a wide smile across his chubby face."Flea likes the idea," He gleamed, "She says she has an idea too.So just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

Janus grinned; perhaps they would win this fight after all!He opened his stance and prepared for the first wave of humans."Here they come," he muttered to himself with a chuckle, "This should be amusing."With that, the hordes of enemies, swarmed around him, and his battling commenced.

Feint right, parry, slash; one enemy down.Spin, thrust, feint left, sweep; and another.The dead surrounding Janus continued to accumulate."This is too easy!"He screamed at the near-by humans, "None of you even pose any challenge!"The next human advanced; block, swing, feint right, block, energy blast; one more lay dead at his feet."You are all child's play!"He mocked them.

"Not all of them…" Ozzie remarked in a stupor, his gaze spanning off into the distance.

Janus knocked yet another soldier to the ground."Who then?"He huffed, not sure whether Ozzie was sarcastic or serious.

"That one over near the forest's boundary," he pointed in the direction he was suggesting, "He's wearing the purple cape."His eyes glazed over again, "He's good, too good."

"He can't be that good!"Janus scoffed, throwing another soldier to his grave.He then curiously glanced in the route Ozzie had told him to.There stood a boy about the same age as himself, maybe a bit older.He was easily slaying every mystic that came too near him.His demeanor and skill displayed the confidence he and his comrades had in his fighting ability."How curious," Janus mused, proceeding toward the knight as if by an invisible force."With that knight attacking the way he is," Janus contemplated, "We might not win this war!"

"Wait!" Ozzie cried, breaking the youth's trance, "What are you doing boy?"

"Nothing," Janus assured him, "I'll only be a minute."He then sprung into the air and began gliding quickly toward his prey, ignoring the helpless pleas of his deserted commander."I have to fight him," Janus thought, beginning to form a dark matter ball as he proceeded, "I have to test myself against him."Once in range, he shot the black orb straight toward the unsuspecting soldier.

Nimbly, his victim turned just in time to see the blast make contact with his chest.His eyes began nervously searching his body as the dark energy began slowly engulfing him."Gotcha!"Janus snickered, watching as his opponent hurriedly tried to save himself.When the knight had been fully consumed, the energy ball exploded into an array of colors.The knight fell to his knees, a look of surprise and overwhelm pasted to his now bloodied face.

Janus inched closer to his enemy, waiting to see if he would fall.With a soft grunt, the youth placed his hands down to support his weight, gasping for air as if he had been suffocated.Again, Janus edged up to his adversary, carefully studying him.

* **

After a moment, the young knight noticed a silhouette of someone standing next to him.Curious, his glanced up to see who it was.The knight glaring back was about as young as him, his skin as pale as the white beach sands and his eyes as red as blood.He was definitely a mystic and probably the one that shot that strange blast at him.But how was it possible for anyone, especially someone so young, to use such powerful magic.He swallowed hard; this was going to be a tough battle.Then, with the last of his energy, he jumped up to attack his waiting challenger.

***

Janus sprung back as the knight's blade swung tightly across his chest.A haughty grin formed on the side of his lips as he struck back with his own weapon, forcing the contender to step back.The young knight again lunged at Janus."He's stronger than he looks," The boy mused, throwing another thrust at his opponent, "I used one of my most damaging attacks at him."

Again, the human soldier sliced at him, catching a small portion of his shoulder."Why you!"He growled, rapidly springing back into the air.He began bombarding the human aggressively, not giving him a moments rest."This human will not beat me," He muttered through clenched teeth.Janus continued his pursuit, backing the human farther and farther past the battlefield and into the forest.

Gradually, he wore the boy down until he could no longer lift his own weapon.Grinning broadly, he lunged at his competitor one last time, slicing a deep gash in the soldier's left arm with such force that the overwhelmed boy fell to the ground."Now to finish you," Janus mused, again forming a dark energy mass in his hand.

The defeated foe slowly rose up to a crouching position, his eye's glazed over and his breathes short and stagnant.Janus smiled viciously, he had beaten a very strong adversary, Ozzie would be pleased.An arrow whizzed passed boy as he sat in thought, compelling him to turn around and see what was going on.The clashing troops were moving into the woods themselves, bringing the battle back to him.

A rustle came from his enemy's location, alerting him that his opponent was up.He quickly snapped his head around to see a swift shine flash by his face.The crack of armor was heard just as Janus felt the sting of cold steel sweep across his abdomen.The boy's eyes grew wide in astonishment while the cold numbness of his body began swelling into a warm tingling sensation.The youth targeted the offender, rage filling every inch of him."You'll pay for that!"He cried, immediately throwing the dark orb he clenched at his rival.

The human boy hurriedly tried to escape the oncoming blast, but was unsuccessful.The blast struck his hip and again he fell to the ground, this time motionless.

"Huh!" the victor scoffed, strutting up to the lifeless body."Vagabond!"He kicked the knight angrily.The youth didn't move, a good sign he was dead.

Then Janus turned away, ready to head back to his commander.As he did, a small cough forced its way up the boy's throat.He covered his mouth, catching a liquid along with it.Confusion ran through his mind as he glanced down at his open palm.

"Blood!"Janus's heart began to race, "Where did blood come from?"He forced another cough into his opposite hand, confirming his fears; it _was_ his own blood.He thought for a moment, perhaps when the knight had caught him off guard."You are such a fool!"The boy screamed into the desolate forest before him, "You know better than to turn your back on an enemy!How could you have been so stupid?!"His frustrations continued to pour out as he searched his frame for a wound of some kind.

"How did I not notice this!"He again spat, after he had found the gape.There, running from his right rib to the left side of his stomach was a long rip through his armor.He turned to check if the battalions were headed any closer, then pulled off his chest armor to inspect the cut.Upon laying eyes on the injury he gasped, suddenly nervous.It was beginning to bleed and from the looks of it, it was deep.

The boy placed a hand against the gash, checking the severity of the wound.Then, he hesitantly pressed against the wound, trying to limit the flow of blood a bit.An unimaginable pain shot across his belly, spreading out into the rest of his body as well.He released the pressure, trying to dull the pain that was tearing through him.But even then it pounded through, causing him to sit."I…I can't…" He murmured, his vision growing blurry."Can't…pass out…" The pain continued to increase, causing his mind to become more and more fuzzy.The boy then began staring at the wound, trying to keep a focus on it so that he would stay awake.The bleeding was more profuse now and it seemed a brighter crimson.He swallowed hard, the pain and blood loss were getting harder to bear."They…are…coming…" He contemplated, dropping his head to the forest floor, "Ozzie…Ozzie will find me."

Again he swallowed, his parched throat sticking together, "Please…please don't let…me…d…"His mind couldn't handle the pain anymore, and before he could finish speaking he had passed out, not even sure if he would revive again.


	3. Crimson Pendant: 3

Okay, time to introduce two main characters to my story!!!!HOORAY!!!Please enjoy, this is kind of a slow chapter.

The Crimson Pendant:

# Chapter 3-I'll be Your Angel

A brilliant light seeped into Janus's closed eyelids, awaking him from his unconscious state.Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting in the early morning sun and letting his eyes adjust on the setting around him.

"Where am I?"He whispered once his surroundings became visible enough to distinguish shapes.Looking around he noticed a shut window next to him, shining the only light the room had through holes in its ancient shutters.He reached his hand out and gingerly touched the wall below it, feeling its texture."Rough and splintered," he pulled his hand away from it, "Probably a shed or something.But how did I get here?"He continued; trying to make out the inanimate objects scattered about the room.

Footsteps through the grass outside alarmed the disgruntled boy.Hastily he pulled the coverings he had up to his chin and closed his eyes, trying to look comatose again.After a moment, Janus heard the old door squeak open and soft, delicate footsteps moved into the room.Bit by bit they scrambled up toward him, almost sounding hesitant.Then, he felt pressure against his arm as his visitor leaned over him to open up the window.

"Now's my chance!"He thought to himself, opening his eyes and immediately grabbing whoever was above him.A young girlish scream came from his victim as he yanked her down to his eye-level to examine her.She was young, only about nine years at the most, her hair was as blonde as the sunlight radiating through the window, and her blue eyes whirled with fear as she wailed loudly, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

"Where am I?"Janus interrogated, not knowing what else to do with the frightened child.She didn't answer but continued to cry uncontrollably."Why am I here?"Still she did not respond to him."Answer me!"Frustrated with his progress, he began to shake the little girl.

"Get your hands off of her!"A voice demanded from the doorway.Startled, Janus looked up to see who was there and was greeted by a hard punch to the forehead, throwing him back against the old wall.

"How dare you!"The boy snapped back, trying to lunge at his challenger.Before he could even get off his bed to a standing position, a pain ripped across his stomach and with a soft groan, he crumpled onto his bed once more, helpless and feeble.

"Serves you right!"The voice scoffed, moving closer to his side.Cheers of joy came from the small girl as her protector sat down on the edge of the bed to help the suffering boy.Janus submitted to the person's care and soon he was lying on his back, his eyes closed as he tried to control the throbbing of his abdomen.His body tensed as something cold and soft was pressed against his belly."This should help dull the pain."The voice cooed, changing from its harshness of before.

The pain began to reside after a few seconds, and Janus's mind eased."Why…" He sighed, opening his eyes to focus on the voice's owner, "Why are you helping m…?"Instantly his ability to speak left him as his eyes first took sight of the aid.He quickly jumped up to a sitting position and began to back away from her.She was a young girl of about fourteen or so, her hair was dark brown with highlights of blue scattered through it, giving it a purple glow, and her eyes were the green of the forest's leaves.But, it wasn't this that startled him; it was the fact that she looked exactly like…

"Schala?"He scrutinized, edging closer toward the look-alike.

"Excuse me?"She questioned, becoming nervous by his actions.

Realizing his response to her appearance, he slowly moved back to where he was before, humiliated and frustrated at himself."I'm terribly sorry," he muttered, not daring to look at her again, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"That's quite alright," She replied.

"Leila!" The little blonde interrupted, turning her innocent gaze to the older girl."I still have the food you told me to give to…" She pulled a wooden tray off a nearby box and raised it above her head, smiling, "…to give to the man."

"Thank you Fiona," Her elder chimed, taking the food from her, "You did a very good job.You can go now if you want."

The little girl then became distressed over her senior's words."But…but…but what if he tries to hurt you!"Janus sunk into his sheets.

"He won't Fiona," The brunette reassured her, "Not if he knows what's good for him."

Janus turned to see the elder girl's face staring down at him and again he sank farther into the covers.

"Okay," The blonde commented, turning to the door and hurriedly skipping out.

"Now then," The brunette sighed, turning back to Janus once the young child had gone."I suppose you have a lot of questions that I can answer for you."

The boy nodded childishly, a bit uncomfortable by her resemblance to his beloved sister.

"So?"

Taking a deep breath, he sat up."First of all," He remarked, trying to sound strong and authoritative, "I would like to know where I am and," he glanced at her quickly, but turned away so as not to stare, "who you are."

"My name is Leila," the girl answered, "You are in the forest between Dorina and Porre in my shed to heal from your wounds."She pulled the covers away from his body, exposing a damp cloth across his stomach.Then, ever so gently, she peeled away the cloth to expose the long gash Janus had acquired from his previous battle.It had been crudely stitched up to stop the bleeding and was extremely swollen."Please excuse the poor stitching," Leila laughed nervously, "I've never had to sew up a wound before."

"How did I even get here?"He questioned, not even paying attention to Leila's remark.

"After the battle near here was finished, I went over to check it out and found you and two other soldiers badly wounded in the brush.So, I brought you back here, in order for my mother, sister, and I to treat you."

"But where are the other two soldiers?"Janus queried, looking around the shed.

"We put them inside the house to…" Leila then stopped, seeing the look of disapproval on the boy's face, "But…I only did that because you are a mystic and the other two soldiers are humans and," Her voice lowered to a whisper, "my mother doesn't know you are here."

Janus turned away from the girl, gazing at the window into the forest beyond, "She doesn't know?"

Leila shifted in her seat, "No, so I'd really appreciate it if you stayed in here so she can't see you.She never comes in here so you should be safe."

"Agreed," Janus gave an awry grin but continued to stare out the window.

"Well," Leila sighed again, standing up, "I have more chores to do.You can eat the food my sister has so kindly brought you," Janus frowned at the sarcastic tone of her voice, "Or relax."She smiled at him, "I'll be back in a bit…um…what was your name?"

Janus thought for a moment, "Jack, my name is Jack."

"Okay, I'll be back in a while…Jack."

She then left, shutting the door behind her.

"Leila, huh?"He looked down at the food tray the girls had left him.The food looked very inviting and his hunger only helped the urge to eat.Shrugging, he grabbed the tray and inspected his meal.The soup was still hot, and the bread was still a bit warm, too appetizing to resist.With a sigh, he then began to gulp down the fare.

The day gradually dragged on, leaving Janus to sit and contemplate the day's events.Why does Leila look so much like Schala?Could it be possible that he didn't remember what his sister looked like?Afterall, it had been eleven years since he'd even seen her face.

He shrugged it off, staring down at his injury.It was beginning to bleed a bit and whatever Leila had put on it to numb the pain was beginning to wear off."Why are you even taking care of me?"He questioned, dabbing the emerging blood with the only thing he could, his covers."I'm not sure I understand."Sighing, he turned his gaze back to the outside forest; the sky was tinted red, signaling the approach of dusk.Again the boy sighed, it was so peaceful here, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive the tranquility of this place.With a soft chuckle, he continued watching the sun sink behind the horizon, waiting for Leila to reappear.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Leila's gentle voice apologized after a few minutes, "I couldn't get out here without my mother noticing until now."She carefully moved into the room, shutting the door behind her.Gingerly, she juggled a tray full of food and other various items toward Janus's bedside."Could you please help me?"She pleaded, nearly spilling a bowl of liquid from her hand.

Janus leisurely sat up and took hold of the food tray she was carrying, placing it on his lap.Hungrily he eyed the sizzling meat and mixed greens decorating the tray.

"You can't eat that yet."The brunette giggled, placing the other items she held onto a nearby box and grabbing up the tray from Janus's lap, "I have to take care of your wounds first."

"Wounds?"Janus scanned over his body, "I only have one."

The young girl put Janus's food tray down to pick up a small cloth and the bowl of liquid she had almost spilt."What about your arm?"She soaked the cloth in her bowl, then placed it against a bandage on his shoulder.

The sudden chill of the fluid and the burning tingle of it's antiseptic sent a shiver through Janus's body."Two wounds?"He scoffed under his breath, "How could you have been so careless boy?!"

Leila pulled the cloth away, dipping it again in the liquid."You were very lucky," she remarked, trying to lift the scowl off his face, "The other two soldiers have so many injuries that I had to use a whole bowl of antiseptic on each of them."She smiled pleasantly, placing the cloth against his open belly.The fluid sent a fiery pain wrenching through the boy's belly, making him jump a bit.

"Are you alright?"Leila queried, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine," Janus replied through clenched teeth.The pain was beginning to dull, helping him to relax his tensed up muscles.

"Don't worry," The brunette giggled, "I don't have to hurt you anymore."She peeled the saturated cloth from his belly, dropping it back into the bowl."All I need to do now is bandage your stomach then you can eat."With that word Janus's eyes zoomed over to the food.He hadn't eaten since morning, and his mouth was watering just staring at the food.

"Oh, by the way," Leila chimed, beginning the processing of wrapping his belly with a dry cloth, "If you start to feel any pain at all in your abdomen just drink that cup on the table," She pointed to a solitary mug next to the bowl of antiseptic, "that's a special drink I made up to numb your body and put you to sleep."She tied a knot to keep the dressing secure."If you need anything at all just knock on my bedroom window, it's the first one on the left side of…the…house…" Slowly the girl bent down to examine Janus's beddings."There's blood on these sheets."She cautiously pulled them off of him, "I'll be right back with new ones.I'm sorry about that."

Janus nodded, watching as the young girl left the shed.Then, losing the last of his patience, he grabbed the tray of food, swallowing it quickly."This is pretty good for a peasant's dinner," He thought finishing off the last bit of meat, "I might actually like it here."He laid his head back down, staring out at the emerging stars, "But it's still too peaceful." He chuckled, beginning to feel a sudden wooziness coming over him.Yawning, he closed his eyes and without waiting for Leila's return, he fell into a restful slumber.

"The throbbing is too much," His mind complained, awakening Janus from his rest.Opening his eyes, he groaned loudly, the wound on his belly had woken him up before even daybreak.Slowly he sat up, pulling off the clean linen Leila had provided after he was sound asleep.He sighed with relief at the sight of his wound, the blood wasn't through the bandage; but even still, it terribly hurt.The boy laid back down, trying to ignore the pain.

Minutes went by as he tossed and turned, as he attempted to find a comfortable position that would numb his stinging abdomen.Then, when he couldn't take it anymore, he sat up. 

"What's wrong with you!"He spat at himself, hitting his fist against the bed."You can't even take a little pain, can you!"Silently, the boy sat there for a moment, hoping that either the pain would go away, or he would pass out from sleep deprivation.His eye then caught a small cup Leila had forgotten on a box near him."What's this?"He queried, picking up the mug and examining it.The cup looked exactly like a regular drinking mug, but the liquid inside didn't have the aroma of anything he'd ever smelled before.Then a thought occurred to him, "This is the cup of that drink Leila said would put me to sleep." 

Reluctantly, he sniffed the drink again.It smelled so foul, how could anyone swallow it?Then with a sigh, he hastily gulped the concoction down, cringing at the bitter taste of it.Then, placing the cup where he had found it, he rested his head back on the pillow.

"This better work," He moaned trying hard not to let the pain in his stomach overwhelm him, "Or else Leila has some explaining to do."An amusing thought popped into his head, an image of Leila sitting in front of a pot, trying hard not to let the smell of that sleeping brew overpower her."I wonder who taught her how to make such stuff, perhaps her mother…"

Then, another startling thought emerged.What if Leila was the daughter of Schala!She just reminded him so much of his sister, there just had to be a connection between Schala and this girl Leila.Perhaps his sister was also brought to this age, got married, and was living the life of a peasant!Janus's eyes widened at the thought.It could be that he was going to see his beloved sibling again, and soon.He tried to smile, but fatigue began to run over him."I'll ask Leila tomorrow," He sighed, closing his eyes, "I can think more about it later."Without another thought, the drink subjugated him and he was again sleeping.


	4. Crimson Pendant: 4

Welp, another chapter done, another chapter into the story.Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of work to do with mid-terms and everything at school (grrrrrrrr).But everything's settled down now so I'll be writing a bit more, enjoy!

The Crimson Pendant:

Chapter 4-I Hope You Dance

Janus had been up for some time and still he was holding onto that inquiring question from the previous night.He paced around the small enclosure, trying not to let the burning issue get to him.He had seen Leila that morning but he had not gotten the chance to ask her.She had been in such a terrible rush that morning that she had almost forgotten to check his wounds.What's worse is that she told him that he couldn't even open the only window in the shed wall, which left him trapped inside the tight enclosure.

"This is ridiculous!"He scoffed, sitting down on his bed, "Why am I still here?I don't have to put up with being locked in here!I should just leave this place!"He rose from his bed abruptly and paced over to the door.Hesitantly he touched the knob."You're not going to stay here and be treated like an animal, are you?!"Reassured by his remark, he tightly squeezed the knob, ready to leave.

Uncertain of his next action, the confused boy stood there, evaluating the entire situation.If he were to stay there he would be stuck in the shed for god knows how long.But, if he were to leave, he'd probably never get a chance to find out if his sister was alive and, more importantly, right under his nose.With a frustrated sigh Janus dropped his hand from the knob and proceeded to his bed again, not sure what to do next.

He sat there on the bed for a second then leisurely reached into his pant pocket."I guess I really should take this out for once," he snickered, pulling out a long silver chain, "My good luck charm."He held up the slender necklace to examine it and smiled, it was the charm Schala had given him years ago.He never wore it around his neck for fear of it being broken or stolen, but he always kept it close to him, no matter what."Hopefully," he sighed, putting the charm back into his pocket, "I'll be able to see you again Schala."The boy sighed again, laying on his back in the same instant, and began thinking about his sister and what she would think about what he'd become.

A faint rhythmic clanging brought Janus out of his thoughts and back to reality.Startled by the familiar sound, the boy sat up.It was the sound of clanging armor, an almost unmistakable noise that made Janus's heart race."It's headed this way," he hissed, sliding off his bed gently.Swiftly he began searching the shed for anything that looked effective as a weapon.A neigh from the protesting horse signaled the visitor's arrival upon the house, just as Janus grabbed up a wheat sickle and hid behind one of the larger boxes."If Leila sent for him to come and capture me," he contemplated, gripping his weapon tighter, "She better be prepared to explain her actions."

The knight dismounted his stead with a clang and proceeded to the door, each of his steps resonating a metallic clash.A loud knocking proceeded as the visitor gave the household announcement of this arrival.Then, silence consumed the area as the knight paused, waiting for the answer of his host.Janus stealthily crept up to the shed door, curious to see this new arrival to the house.There stood a tall knight who looked much like Janus's senior.He wore armor that, from its look, had seen as many battles as a knight from the royal court.His helmet was in his hands and his matted brown hair seemed to finish off his brawny appearance.

Suddenly the pounding of footsteps vibrated the house as screams of delight echoed to their beat.The door was then thrown open and squeals of welcome burst out onto the anticipating knight.

"Daddy's home!Daddy's home!"The little blonde squeaked, grabbing onto the metal shell around the man's leg.

"Oh Papa!I'm so glad you're home!"Leila Cried, following her sister's example and hugging her father's arm.

A slender blonde woman then trailed into Janus's view.She was petite and beautiful, reminding him of a more mature form of the little Fiona."Could she be Leila's mother?"He interrogated, his heart sinking at the sudden idea, "Perhaps she's just another sister, I'll have to ask Leila."The blonde woman slowly traipsed up to the man and his girls, her hands clutched to her chest in a content but withdrawn manner."You, you came back!"She stammered, trying to hold back the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I did," the man cooed, hugging the three women as best he could, "I promised you I would, didn't I?"He let go of the girls, "Now then," gently he began coaxing them inside the house, "Let's get inside so we can discuss all we've done since I last left."The door then closed behind the knight and all Janus could hear was muffled talk and laughter.

The boy pushed off the door, uninterested by the house and it's further proceedings."Leila's father," He thought, placing the rapier by his bed, "so that was him.I better keep my guard sharp with a man like that around."He sat down on his bed and looked back at the sickle lying against the wall."I might need that."

As he finished his sentence, the door swung open revealing Leila's soft figure.She skipped in happily with her usual tray of items and closed the door behind her."I'm sure you already know this," she chimed, going over to the closed window with a smile, " but my father just arrived home!"She opened the window, then sat down on the bed next to Janus, "I'm so happy he's home safe."

"That's nice," The boy murmured, trying to sound as interested as he could.

Leila's smile widened, "I'd like you to meet him."

Janus's heart beat more rapidly; perhaps she really was going to hand him over to the humans."I'd rather not," He muttered, a bit uncomfortable at how close the girl was.

Noticing his uneasiness she slid away from him, her face blushed."Why don't you want to?He's different than most other humans; he believes that humans and mystics can coexist, like me."

"Then why was he fighting for the human's army?"Janus scoffed.

Leila's eyes widened in astonishment, "I…I never thought of that," the brunette's gaze lowered to the floor, "I'm sorry, I just thought, I mean, you don't have to meet him if you don't want to."She stuttered, "It's just that, well, he's always told me to treat humans and mystics the same, no matter what my mother says."

"Your mother," Janus began, trying to change the subject to his inquiry from the morning, "Was she the blonde woman that came out to greet your father this afternoon?"

"You saw her?"Leila squeaked surprised by the question, "Yes, that was her, why?"

"Know reason," He retorted, upset by his misfortune, "It's just that you don't look a thing like her."He folded his arms as he vented his disappointment on the young girl.

Leila sat up straight, a bit taken back by his comment, "Is it that noticeable?I…I didn't realize it was that apparent."

"What's so apparent?"Janus questioned back, not sure what he had said to distress the girl.

Leila shook her head, "Nevermind, I just get upset when people say that.It makes me feel so alienated from my family."She looked down at the boy's stomach, suddenly intent on finishing their discussion."Now then, let's take a look at how you're doing."Before Janus had time to even protest, Leila had grabbed the scissors she had brought and began cutting through the soft cloth around his middle."Don't you worry Jack," She chimed softly, seeing the shocked expression on Janus's face, "As long as you're under my care no one will harm you."

Those words eased the boy's mind, just as his sister's used to long ago; and for the next few days, he kept them tucked away in his memory along with the nagging query of Leila's unusual reply to his statement.She was, to him, so much like his sister and he was going to find out about her no matter what.Then, his chance finally arrived.

One morning (about the sixth day of Janus's lodge) Leila turned up at the shed extra early.Tenderly the brunette shook Janus, trying hard to keep her excitement contained."Jack, Jack wake up!"She whispered.

Janus jumped up swiftly, startling the poor girl to a standing position."What do you want?"He snapped, angry at his abrupt awakening.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to tell you something."The poor girl defended.

"Well then tell me," He muttered, rubbing his still drowsy eyes, "so I can get back to sleep."

"Well," She began, her voice excited but low, "The Trader's Fair comes to Dorina Village today and…"

Janus rolled his eyes, "And you woke me up to say that?"He pulled the covers back up to his neck, "Leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"I didn't finish!"Leila protested in more than a whisper.

"Okay, so finish."Janus barked back.

"So, like I was saying," She sat on the bed next to the boy, "My parents said I could go, and I was wondering if you might want to come too."

Silence ensued her statement as Janus stared at her in disbelief, "You want me, to go with you to a fair?"The boy stared at her with a questioning look.

She smiled and nodded, looking as sweet as she possibly could, "Uh-huh, I thought it might do you some good.You won't have your stitches in tonight so you'll be perfectly fit too."

"No."He bluntly replied.Then, without another word he pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"But," The girl insisted, "Oh nevermind!I was just trying to be nice and get you out of this stuffy shed."She then pushed off his bed and stormed out the room, "I'll be back with your breakfast."She then closed the door behind her, leaving Janus to sleep.

Within a half hour, Leila was back in the shed with her normal tray, gently waking Janus up, like she had prior to this visit."Jack, It's time to eat."

The boy sat up, this time slower then he had previously done and couldn't help but grin.He was hungry and ready to eat.

"Before you eat, I want to take your stitches out," Leila remarked, picking up a pair of scissors from her tray."I told you I was going to earlier this morning, but you probably didn't hear me."She reprimanded sarcastically, something Janus had adapted to within the days he'd been with her.

"I heard you," He yawned, submitting to her care, "And I'm still not going to the fair."

"Why not?"She whined, beginning her incisions in the bandage, "I think it would do you some good."

"And how would I even get into the fairgrounds?"The boy commented, "Remember, I am a mystic!"

"I've already thought about that," She looked up for a moment, giving the boy a self-satisfied grin, "You can wear my cloak."

"I'm still not going," The boy pouted, folding his arms.

"Ly back," The brunette demanded, changing the subject."I have to start cutting the stitches now."

The boy obeyed and slowly laid down on his back.The cold metal slipped across his skin, making him wince and the girl giggled."You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you."

"I trust you," He mused, staring down at the girl as she vigilantly worked on his healing wound.Then an idea struck him.Perhaps if he went to the fair with her, he could get to know more about her and find out about her past.She looked so much like Schala that there had to be a connection somewhere, and the secret she was hiding from him helped to confirm his suspicions."So what's there to do at this fair of yours," He queried, watching as the girl delicately cut the threads.

She looked up for a second, surprised by the question, "Don't tell me you're thinking about going?"She gave him a mocking grin then went back to work.

"Well…actually I thought I might as well go…since…there's nothing to do around here anyway."

"I guess if you really want to," The girl sarcastically sighed, "I'll bring you my cloak with your evening meal.Then you can head toward the village and meet me at the entrance to the fairgrounds, okay?"She beamed brightly at the boy, then turned back to his belly, completing the task and hurriedly putting the scissors on her tray."Now then," She sighed, hopping up, "I have other chores I need to tend to so I'll see you at dusk."She began walking toward the door.

"Until then."Janus whispered under his breath.He couldn't help but smile at the idea of escorting her to the fair.Although he wasn't fond of the thought of going to a fair, he was a bit excited about being with Leila for the night.He had grown quite fond of her and was beginning to enjoy her company."This should be an interesting experience," He sighed, cracking open the shed window, to gaze out."And hopefully I'll get the information I want."He smiled, tonight was going to be interesting if anything.


	5. Crimson Pendant: 5

The Crimson Pendant:

Hey guys!!Sorry it took me so long to get this one out!I've been so busy trying to manage out school, work, friends, and family, I haven't had time to even think about this story.But now that things have settled a bit, I should be a little more constant.Thanks for your patience and enjoy!!Oh and please R&R too!

The Crimson Pendant:

Chapter 5-Lady in Red

Janus was to the point of making a trail in the earthen floor before Leila arrived with the cloak."I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of chores to do.Oh, and just to let you know, I'll be arriving with my family and the other two knights that are staying with us."She then dropped the scarlet cloak onto his bed and smiled, "But don't worry, it'll be just you and me walking around the fair, just to be safe."

Janus nodded and picked up the silken cape, examining it carefully, "This is a good make."He muttered, not taking his eyes from the cloak, "Where did you get such a cape?"

"It's my father's," She touched it delicately, "He gave it to me when I turned thirteen, it was his favorite cloak too."

The boy looked at her questioningly, "Are you sure you want me to wear this?"

"Of course," She giggled, "I trust you.Besides, it's the only cloak I own."

"Whatever you say," He threw the scarlet drape over his shoulders, seeing if it fit.

"It suits you."Leila chuckled, watching Janus swirl the long cloth around himself.

"So," He sighed, turning to the brunette, "Where do I meet you?"

"Well, if you walk behind the shed you'll see a worn path leading into the woods.Follow that all the way through until you leave the forest and end up in a field.That's where you can wait for me, okay?'

"When should I leave?"The boy interrogated, "I don't want anyone to see me."

Leila smiled, "I've taken care of that too.Once you hear me enter the house, make your way to the path, I'll meet up with you about an hour after you leave."She walked over to the door, readying herself to leave, "Any more questions?"

Janus shook his head, "No, that's all."

"Okay," The brunette then began exiting, "Until tonight."

"Until then."Janus watched as the girl left for the house.Then he approached the door, awaiting her signal.The house door slammed shut, sending Janus bolting out the door toward the path to the village.

Not long after, Janus had arrived at the forest's end and quietly sat beside a tree.It hadn't taken him long to hover to his destination, and he was hoping Leila and her company wouldn't keep him waiting there long.

"This is going to be interesting," he sighed, beginning to regret his decision to come along.He slid up the tree trunk to lean against it, "If I find nothing out about Leila then this night will have been in vain."He sighed again, "But, if I am correct in my assumptions then…"

The rustle of a group exiting the woods halted his sentence and persuaded him to turn for a decent look at the people.The dusk made it hard to see the band of travelers, leading Janus to slowly move closer and get a better look at the company.

"Jack!"A recognized voice called him, as it's owner rushed up to greet the boy."Poppa, Momma, this is my friend Jack."She tugged on his cloak, moving him closer to her parents, "He's never been to the fair before so I'm going to show him around then I'll meet you at the Silver Millennia dance, okay?"

Leila's mother nodded an approval as a tall, dark man stepped toward the two."Nice to meet you Jack," The man acknowledged.He then extended his hand to shake, which Janus courteously accepted."I'm Leila's father Meklanor."

The name made Janus jump back; he'd heard that name before."The pleasure is mine," Janus replied, nodding his head to greet the rest of Leila's company.

"We should get going now," Leila interrupted, "The fair's already started, and we don't want to get there too late."She again grabbed onto Janus's cloak, "We'll see you at the dance."She began pulling the boy toward Dorina, intent on getting there in a hurry, "Good-bye!"

"Be careful now," Leila's mother answered smiling at them, "Jack, take good care of her and enjoy yourself!"

Janus nodded at the woman's remark, "I will madam," he mumbled in reply, trying hard to oppose the forceful tugging of his escort.Then, with a quick farewell, the two were off toward the fair.

After a few minutes, Janus and Leila reached Dorina village.Then they began making their way toward Dorina's square and the center of the carnival, seeing the sights as they went.Once inside the more illuminated area of the fairgrounds, Janus noticed his companion's elegant apparel."You changed for this occasion?"He queried, looking her over.

A look of shock crossed the brunettes face, "Yes, I always do."Her face then melted into a smirk, "So, do you like my dress?"She twirled around, showing off her elegant dress, and her girlish figure.

Janus swallowed, uncomfortable by the situation, "Actually I think it looks silly on you," he lied.The girl immediately ceased her haughty act and stared at the boy in disbelief."Come to think of it, you don't look very good in it at all," His lips curled into a small grin, "Perhaps something more boyish would make you look better.Say, a set of trousers?"

Leila folded her arms in a girlish pose and gave Janus a nasty scowl."Excuse me Jack," she hissed in irritation, "That wasn't very funny!I brought you here trying to be nice to you and you…"

Suddenly, Janus grabbed for Leila's neck, snatching up a pendant she wore."Hey!"The poor girl choked, trying to move away from her companion, "Let my necklace go!You're hurting me!"

Janus took one more glance at the pendant and quickly released his grip."Where did you get that pendant?"He queried, still staring down at it.

"Why do you want to know?"She snapped back, rubbing her sore neck.

"Because I've seen it somewhere before."He looked up into the brunette's confused eyes.

The girl sighed, looking down at her pendant.It was made of a blood red stone, one she had never seen elsewhere, with a strange insignia lined in gold surrounding it.

"Please, I need to know!"He pleaded, trying not to let his anxiousness get the best of him.

Leila glanced up into her friend's demanding eyes, "Alright," She groaned, "But you must promise to tell no one what I am about to tell you."

Janus nodded, as Leila pulled his arm once again, dragging into a more secluded area.

"First of all, this pendant was given to me by my mother when I was just born."She paused, not wanting to continue.

Janus shrugged, "So?Does Fiona have one from her too?"

"No."The girl gave another sigh, "Well, Sylvia, the women you met tonight isn't my real mother.Fiona is actually my half-sister."

Janus's heart skipped a beat.He was right!She had to be the daughter of Schala.

"I never met my real mother.She died before I was born, so my father says."She smiled at Janus, her demeanor becoming cheery again, "Now let's get back to the fair.The Millennia dance is going to start soon, so we better start on over to the bandstand."She began walking, followed by Janus, as they trotted toward the sound of the music, enjoying the sights as they went.

The dance had already begun by the time they arrived and everyone there was either dancing or enjoying the company.Leila pushed her way through the crowded area securely grasping Janus's cloak to keep them together.

"I want to dance up closer to the band," She tried to explain above the noise, "It's usually less crowded actually, less people talking up there."Janus nodded and they continued to the stage until Leila stopped."I think this is good," She smiled at Janus, taking him by the hand and began to dance with the startled boy.

By the end of that dance, the poor boy already wanted to sit down.He had never danced to folk music before and stumbling around like a fool was not exactly his idea of a good time, so he slowly crept away from the enthused girl to find a place to sit.

"Where are you going?"She queried, noticing his sneaky demeanor.

"I don't want to dance anymore."He huffed, plopping into a nearby chair.

Leila put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Then who is going to dance with me?"

Just as she finished her question, a voice belted out her name as the two turned to see a young brunette boy heading their way.

"Leila!"He panted, moving in to stand next to her.

The girl smiled politely at the boy, "Hello Cyrus!Having a good time?"The two smiled at each other a moment, then Leila's face dropped to Janus."Jack, I'd like you to meet Cyrus, he's one of the knight's we rescued."Cyrus extended his hand to shake but was given a cold rejection from the hooded boy.

Pulling his hand back, Cyrus gave a quick scowl at his adversary then turned back to Leila with a grin."Um, Leila," He stammered as the band began to play again, "Would you, if you don't mind, I mean."

Leila nodded enthusiastically as she reached her hand out to be taken by her escort."I'm going to go dance with Cyrus since you won't dance with me."She taunted the boy as she left "Have fun!"With that the two were part of the crowd of dancing bodies, leaving Janus to sit by himself. 

Janus rolled his eyes in disgust."How foolish these humans are," He scoffed, folding his arms and sinking lower in the chair.Seeing the boy had made him even sourer than the folk dance with Leila.He knew the boy's face, it was the same face of his rival in the past battle.The one he had thought he'd killed.

"How did he survive?"He questioned himself, trying to find the boy amid the crowd of dancers, "No mystic could have survived two dark matter blasts so close to him, how could a human?"Slowly he rose from his seat, trying to reaffirm the boy as the one from battle.

His eyes scanned the crowd once more, but finally rested on a single figure in a red dress."She does look delicate tonight," he thought, his mind wandering away from the previous irritation, "That dress truly does suit her.Perhaps I was being a little harsh by mocking her about it.Why she looks just like…"Realizing his present reflection, he shook it all from his head and began searching again for the knight, "Janus, don't tell me you're getting soft."He scolded himself, "Especially not over a human peasant girl."He stood there; again thinking of the knight, then leisurely sat back down and contemplated past and future events.

The night finally came to an end as the musicians finished their last tune and the crowd began to dissipate from the square, content but weary from the long hours of festivities.Although persisted by Leila to stay with her group, Janus refused the offer and found his way back through the forest himself.

Once he had located the house, he cautiously checked to see if the family was inside, then moved into the shed, taking off the sweltering cloak and stretching wearily."Tomorrow would be a good chance to leave," He thought, collapsing onto his bed, " I have worn out my welcome here.Besides, Ozzie is probably already looking for a replacement for me.I must return to reclaim my place as his number one official."

His mind then began to wander onto Cyrus again."I can't believe he's still alive."He threw off his boots and relaxed into his bed, ready to sleep."I must destroy him before he's able to hinder the mystic army any more than he already has.Tomorrow morning, before I leave."He shifted in his bed, "I hate to do this in light of the hospitality Leila and her family has shown me, but this is war."He then began planning his approach for the following day, hoping that he could somehow accomplish his task and leave before he had to confront Leila.


	6. Crimson Pendant: 6

Ha Ha!!  Finally had time for an update!!  HOORAY!!  Welp, here it is folks, and hopefully there'll be more to follow…soon!

Chapter 6:

What is it?

                Before daybreak Janus was awake and preparing to leave.  He scanned the room one last time, just to make sure everything was cleaned and set-up properly.  His bed was made, Leila's cloak lay folded on top of that, his dirty food bowls were stacked on a tray, and last but not least, the harvesting scythe lay in his hands.  "I hate to take more than what is mine," he thought, tightening his grip on the blade's handle, "But what's done has to be done, no matter what cost."  He pushed the door open and crept quietly toward the sleeping house, "My life depends on this."

                Reaching the door, he slid his hand over the doorknob and began to turn it as slowly as he could.  After what seemed like an eternity, the door softly opened, allowing him to enter the house cautiously.

                Janus slithered his way into a small, tidy kitchen and quickly scanned his new surroundings.  Another small door caught his attention and as carefully as before, he opened that door.

                A smile crept across his face as his eyes searched the new room and landed on a sleeping heap on the floor.  He gingerly walked into the room to stand over Cyrus, his prey, the smile on his face slowly turning hard and concentrated.  "Let's get this over with."  He thought, gripping his scythe tightly.  Suddenly, a bundle behind the knight stirred, reminding Janus of one aspect he'd forgotten in his planning.

                "Damn!"  He scowled, staring at the other knight Leila had saved, "He's going to be a problem."  Contemplating his next move carefully, Janus sighed, "I did not want to shed more blood than necessary," He hovered the sickle above the innocent boy, "But he will only cause problems otherwise."

He then lifted the scythe up, fixing it to be one effective blow to both men.  Slowly he relaxed his muscles, allowing gravity to work in his favor.  A cold pressure against the boy's neck caused him to catch his scythe suddenly, completely freezing his entire body.

"Give me the reaper."  A low, stern voice whispered in his ear.

Janus closed his eyes, cursing himself.  How could he be so careless?

"Do as I say mystic," The voice demanded.

Defiantly, the boy stood there as still as possible, his mind racing for a way out of his predicament.   Pressure from the cold steel against his throat jolted the reality of his hopelessness and reluctantly Janus handed over his weapon.  The man snatched it from the boy's grip and placed it somewhere out of Janus's view, the knife still holding tight against his throat.

"Now," The voice hissed as its producer advanced closer to Janus.  Within a few seconds, even against Janus's slight struggle, the man had Janus grappled and unable to move his upper body in any helpful motion; the knife becoming even more unbearably close to his neck.  "Follow me."

After an awkward struggle, the entangled pair were outside retaining their close proximity.  "Hands on the house," The voice commanded, immediately easing his grip on the boy.

Janus, aggravated but understanding his vulnerable situation complied, turning for a quick glance at his attacker before placing his hands against the wall.  As he had expected, Leila's father stood behind him, only he was seasoned enough to keep him so helpless.  The man's eyes lay on him, stern and cold, a very different look about him from what Janus had seen the previous night.

Soon, Janus felt the man's hands against his lower legs; he was being searched.  "Very clever," Janus thought, "Too bad I don't have any other wea-"

"What's this?"  Meklanor queried, reaching into Janus's pocket and pulling out his precious pendant.  Janus, realizing what the man had just stolen from his pocket, and knowing how helpless he was to get it back, let out a small cough of anguish.  Meklanor, upon seeing the crest upon the necklace, let out the same small noise simultaneously with Janus's, each startling the other.

The boy spun around, hoping to grab the pendant and flee before his captor had time to react.  He was then halted by the very expression of the now defenseless knight.  "How," The man uttered repeatedly as he dangled the necklace in front of his eyes.  His expression confused Janus, the boy wasn't sure what kind of emotion hid behind the man's wide brown eyes.  He looked excited, confused, upset, hurt, and amazed all at once.

After a moment, Janus finally mustered up enough sense to confront the man.  "Give that back!"  He growled, opening his palm to the older man.

Meklanor, snapping out of his trance, recoiled, nestling the pendent close to his chest.  "Where did you get this?"  He retorted back.

"I found it!"  Janus blurted, becoming impatient, "Now give it back!"

"Who are you?"  The knight shot back, tightening his grip on the jewelry piece.

"That's none of your business!"  The flustered boy yelled in response, "Give it to me!"  He blindly lunged at Meklanor and rightfully was shot back by a solid punch to his exposed ribs.

Janus landed against the house forcefully, even more perturbed at his own stupidity.  The knight grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the wall.  "You're lying, otherwise this little trinket would not be worth your life to you!"  He shouted, tightening his grip on the boy.  "Now tell me how you came to possess this!"

Quick thinking and a bit of luck, led Janus to land one hard punch to the man's stomach, giving him a moment to release himself from the knight's grip and teleport into the nearby woods.

"Where are you?"  Meklanor coughed, leaning against the house.

Janus snuck behind a large shrub, intently watching the man's every move.

"Come back!"  The knight shouted as he turned his back to the house and slid to the ground.  "Come back!"

Through the brush, Janus could barely believe what he saw.  The grown man lay heavy against the ground, he eyes swollen with tears.  "Pathetic," He scowled, beginning to run and walk away.

"I'm sorry," The man's voice was much softer and something about it made Janus turn back around.  "I'm so sorry," Meklanor whispered, again dangling the necklace in front of him, "Schala, I'm so sorry."

SCHALA!  Janus's eye's widened.  This was a new twist to his story.  At first he had thought that Leila was a descendent of his beloved sister; but then how did this man know her by name?  Why did his pendant upset the man so?  Confused but fearful of discovery, the boy retired further into the forest, questions racing in his mind.

"Now what?"  He thought aloud to himself after he had walked for a long while.  Not only had he lost his precious relic from Schala, but also this man Meklanor knew more about her than Janus had previously believed.  "Too many twists to this game," He growled, stopping to gaze back down the path he'd made from Leila's house.  He sighed, his pendant was gone, but should he risk going back to retrieve it?  He needed answers to so many of the questions drifting in his mind, but was it really worth having to confront Leila's father again over it?

"Dammit!"  He threw his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree, trying to ease his frustrations.  "What now you foolhardy dolt!"  He leaned against the tree with his fist, "It's your own fault this whole thing happened, careless fool you—"

The snapping of a twig awakened Janus to his surroundings.  He silently molded into the shadows surrounding him just in time to see two mystics stumble through the brush in front of him.

"How pathetic," The fatter of the two grunted, "We get stuck on this boring scuffle while the rest of our troop sit at home doing absolutely nothing but relax."

"Well, what do you expect?"  The leaner of the two retorted, "Someone has to do this work.  If it weren't us, it'd be someone else."

"And I'd rather it be someone else!"  The fat one huffed.

"I don't really mind though," Another mystic added, following behind them, "I am honored to be on this mission.  It means Commander Ozzie trusts us to do this job successfully."

Flustered, the fat mystic stopped to turn and look at the mystic behind him, "What are you talking about boy?  This is one of the most basic missions a mystic could be posted for."

"All we are doing is clearing the forest from any human threats," The lean mystic agreed, "There's not much to killing unaware humans."

"They're too stupid to know the difference between up and down let alone put up a decent fight" The fat mystic spat, turning back around, "Now let's get this done and over with so we can go home, I'm missing my ale already."  With that, all two monsters shuffled toward Leila's house, being much more quiet then they had been upon their arrival.

Intrigued, Janus followed them up to the undergrowth's end, still remaining in the shadows.  Dusk was beginning to fall, and the attack was a perfect timing to complete.  "Ozzie has decided to sweep the forest for our army's occupancy," He thought to himself, watching as the mystics signaled another group on the other side of the clearing.

The mystics began to advance on the dimly light cottage as Janus watched on.  Then, as if he had been struck, a thought ran through his head.  What would he do if the mystics killed the whole family?  He'd never get his answers then.  He hovered up to where the shadows ended.  Plus, how could he be as cruel as to allow the people who saved his very life to be massacred, that wasn't even allowed by his conscious.

"But I can't let either side know about this," He thought, wondering how to be inconspicuous about the whole ordeal. 

One of the mystics lit a torch and tossed it in the front window, his smile indicting the pleasure he was encountering just by that.  Janus watched intensely as two more were lit and flung by other mystics.  Soon the entire house was up in flames and the small family was rushing out, Meklanor armed and ready for the onslaught.

Both Fiona and Sylvia headed to the shed, Leila in front of them with a weapon of her own.  As the three women entered the shed, Meklanor closed the door behind them and began to attack his oppressors violently.  With one blow, the knight took out an attacking mystic and was prepared for its companion to assault him.

Janus, impressed with the man's fighting ability, began to watch for his amusement.  The mystics, having expended their supply of torches, surrounded the small shed, first attacking the shed's only window.  Leila and her mother quickly began resisting them by shoving a hayfork out the window and into the body of a mystic climbing through to them.  He fell only to be replaced by another two.

In helpless despair, Leila ran out of the shed door to her father and around to the window, a small dagger in her one hand and a spear in the other.  This caught Janus's interest and brought him back to the attention of helping the family.

He hid behind a patch of thick brush, and without another thought, he began chanting the only spell he knew that would not allow the mystics to track him.  Clouds began to whirl over the heads of the combatants, causing some to stare but not halting battle completely.  Meklanor was visibly beginning to wear down, and Leila, although doing well enough to keep herself alive, was a clumsy fighter and would not last much longer without aid.  Janus began to chant faster, he had to at least save Leila and her sister.  A roll of thunder stopped the entire throng of bodies and forced all to stare up at the spiraling darkness above them.

The incantation was complete, and with a wave of his hand, lightning tore through the clouds, landing in a crowd of mystics and killing them all.  Janus smiled, motioning again with his hands for the clouds to spit out another flash of energy at the now fleeing warriors.  Meklanor, relieved yet a bit wary, began to attack his distracted oppressors, causing Leila to copy him.

Janus, enjoying the chaos, shot one last bolt into the confused army as they dispersed into the surrounding woods, leaving the family in peace.  The hidden boy watched as Leila gave a sigh of relief and turned to her father smiling.  The girl had been knocked around a bit, but no major injuries had befallen her.  Her father tried to smile back at her, but began to fall over, causing Leila to rush and support him.

Janus couldn't see much, even with the black clouds gone, night had set and there wasn't enough visibility for him to see the man's condition.  The two humans then shuffled inside the shed to care for Meklanor's injuries.  Janus, feeling secure enough to come out of hiding, floated quietly up to the illuminated shed and hid in the shadows, listening to the conversations inside.

"I'm fine Sylvia!"  Meklanor's deep voice retorted with a grunt.

"No you're not!"  Sylvia retorted as gently as she could, "Lie down honey and let me take a look at you."  Another groan was heard, followed by a small cry by Sylvia.

"Mother," Leila's shaky voice interrupted, "Mother, is Papa okay?"

"Take Fiona outside," Sylvia's calm voice replied, "I'll call you inside in a bit."

The door squeaked open as Sylvia added a word of warning to the girls and they quietly moved out next to the dying flames of their house.

"Is daddy going to be alright?"  Fiona queried, tugging at her sister's skirt and reviving her from her daze.

Leila looked at the girl and smiled, "Papa will be fine, Mommy knows what to do, she'll fix him all up."  She picked up the little girl and hugged her, "Now let's get out of the light so we aren't as noticeable."  She then proceeded to carry the girl to the shed's darkened side and then whispered softly, "We're going to play hide and go seek for a while, so we have to be quiet."

"Alright," The young girl whispered back.

They sat down at the side of the house for a while; both very alert of every sound they heard.  Janus, on the other hand, sat on the other side of the shed near the window, listening in to Meklanor and Sylvia's conversation.

A rustling noise alarmed him of someone's approach and he slid a bit farther back from the corner of the building.  Someone was approaching the window, trying to be as stealthy as possible.  Worrying more about himself, the boy sat still against the wall, waiting for whoever was there to leave.

Within a few minutes, a dark figure slid up next to him against the corner of the wall.  The figure leaned over to peek around at the window and bumped its leg against his, causing it to jump back in fear.

Janus, after being bumped, quickly grabbed the terrified figure, pulling them against his body and rendering them immobile while covering their mouth.  Both were silent and motionless for a moment, until Janus realized whom he had captured. 

"Leila," He whispered, "It's only me, Jack."  He could feel her body relax at his words, informing him that she wouldn't do anything brash.  "I'm going to let you go now, so don't be alarmed."  Slowly he relaxed his grip, allowing her to turn and face him.

"What are you doing here?"  She scolded, a bit louder than he had wanted her to be.

Janus moved back away from the corner a bit more, "I heard that my comrades were going to attack you and I came to see what had happened."

Janus watched as Leila's silhouette placed her hands on her hips, indicating that she was a bit upset.  "So you didn't help us?"

Janus lay silent, not sure whether to lie or not.

"Well?"

"No."  He replied coldly.

Leila giggled softly then turned back around, "You know, you don't have to worry about telling me you helped.  I promise I won't tell anyone that you helped us with your thunder spell."

Janus didn't move, "What do you mean?"  He retorted, "I just arrived here."

Leila moved closer to him, tapping his arm lightly, "You don't have to lie Jack, I'm not stupid."  She then leaned against the wall, "I know that it would take you a lot longer than a day to arrive at your territory and then come back.  It would not have been possible for you to have been here unless you had arrived with the marauding band that attacked us."

"You have no idea what the limits of my powers are."  He huffed, wishing his curiosity had not led him to the house.

Leila turned to him, "Oh, then you must be one of those all-powerful magus they have locked up in those towers of theirs."

Janus back to her confused, "A what?"

"Magus," Leila answered in surprise, "Haven't you ever heard that word before?"

Janus again was silent.

"I guess that's a no, huh?"  Leila laughed softly, "Magus is people who can use magic or have much authority and power, at least that's what I was taught."

"What happened to your father?"  The boy then queried, changing the subject.

Leila was hushed for a moment, "I, I don't know.  I hope he's alright."  She stood up from her reclined position against the wall, "Oh Jack, I'm so worried about him."

Leila then proceeded to hug the boy, causing him to jump in surprise.  She was obviously trying not to cry and he had no idea what to do.  Uneasy as he was, with his hands hovering in the air away from the sobbing girl he didn't budge, he just allowed her to remain, the only way he knew how to sympathize with her.

Leila, realizing his anxiety quickly let go, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's fine," Janus sighed, brushing himself off.

Sylvia's voice then softly called out the window to the two girls, encouraging them to come back in.

"Oh no!"  Leila gasped, "My poor sister is alone over there!"  With that she turned quickly to leave.

Janus, reacting to an impulse, grabbed her wrist to stop her.

The girl turned again to look at him, "What is it?"

Janus stood there silently, "Your father…"  He stopped, not sure whether to tell her or not.

Leila twisted her wrist out of his grasp, "I have to go, so if you don't tell me now, I'm just going to leave."

"He has something of mine."  Janus again paused.

"And?"

"I want it back."

Leila sighed and turned to leave, "Well, if you want it back, get it from him yourself.  You know where he is."  With that, she hastily went to fetch her sister and went inside, leaving Janus alone and flustered at her answer.


	7. Crimson Pendant: 7

Wow!  Aren't I on a roll here!  Chapter 6 and now *drum rolls* Chapter 7!  *unknown hands clap*  Welp, this is a really important chapter to the basis of the story, so you better make sure you read it thoroughly.  A lot of the story is wrapped around this one chapter.  Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

And So It Goes

Janus stood on a low branch agitatedly.  How dare she talk to him like that!  After all, he did save her life!  He leaned back against the tree trunk, searching the area for any signs of mystics.  "Foolish human," He scoffed coldly, "Why should I even bother watching out for her or her murdering father."  He folded his arms angrily, why was he still there anyway?  He had watched over the house all night, and yet nothing was holding him there.  He had done his good deed by saving them from the ambush but nothing more was necessary for him to do.

He floated down from his hiding place.  Dawn was beginning to break and Janus was weary from his vigil and from lack of nourishment; perhaps Leila would give him something to eat before he left for the castle.  He gingerly began towards the small shed, careful not to make any noise; for at that moment he wasn't in a particularly good mood to have to face Leila's family.  

Upon arriving at the shed, he silently floated up to the window and spied in to see where Leila was.  "Now to wake her," He thought, moving closer to the stagnant building.  A creak in the wood alerted his senses and his body quickly stiffened.  Cautiously his eyes began to search the area around him, his gaze soon fixing on a pair of eyes watching him from the corner of the window.  Someone had spotted him, although he didn't quite know whom.  Without hesitation Janus flew back against the side of the house and vanished into the shadow, where the gaze couldn't manifest him.

"I know who you are," A masculine voice whispered to him from inside the window, "Please, for Schala's sake, I need to talk to you."

"Schala…" Janus was torn.  If he could just talk to Meklanor for a little, perhaps he could get the answers he so desperately craved.  On the other hand, this could all be a setup, especially since over the night he'd realized that the other two knights Leila had rescued were no where to be found.

He swallowed hard, "Schala?" He queried, not moving from his hiding place against the wall, "Who is this Schala you speak of?"

The man was silent for a moment, as if his hopes had been shattered by Janus's statement.  "You are an enlightened one, aren't you?  That's the only way this pendant would mean so much to you."

A jingle was heard from inside the shed, causing a knot to form in Janus's stomach, it was his pendant.  "What do you want from me?"  He growled, a feeling of frustration swelling up inside him.

"I want an answer to my question."  The knight responded, "I am an earthbound, are you an enlightened one?"

Janus was a bit shocked by his statement.  An earthbound?  Here?  "How did you arrive in this time period then?"

The man sighed as if in relief, "The same way as you, I suppose; by a time portal."

A shiver ran down Janus's spine.  He did remember that portal.  There was no way he could forget the cold dark silence, the void that made it hard to breath or even keep your wits about you.  Any man left in that tormented place would easily go mad.

"Did you know Schala?"  Meklanor queried, "Or did you acquire this pendant through thievery?"

The man's statement made Janus's frustration peak, "Was the pendant Leila has around her neck given to her or did you steal it from a Zealian?"

"What!?" Meklanor snapped back, "How do you know that's my daughter's name and if she has a pendant like yours?"

The boy didn't answer for a moment, "I've seen her before."

With all his strength, Meklanor rose out of his bed to stick his face out of the window, "You better not have touched her you vagrant or else I'll…"

"Or you'll do what?"  Janus sneered, reappearing in front of the man.  With one look at the man, the boy could tell that he was not at all well.  He was very pale and his eyes were quite dim.  "You're obviously not in any condition to fight me, so if you just hand me my pendant I will go my way and leave you and your family in peace."

Meklanor stared defiantly into the boy's deep red eyes, "No."

"What did you say?"  Janus's clenched his fists tightly; he had had enough of this game and was beginning to get violently angry.

Meklanor smiled subtly, "I said no.  I'm not giving it back to you until you give me the answers I want.  Besides, I don't think the Zealian government would be at all pleased with the way you've become.  You are acting very unzeal-like for someone who was raised there."

"I don't care what you think!"  Janus hissed, his voice beginning to crescendo, "I just want my sister's pendant back!"

Janus froze, staring at the knight blankly.  In his anger, he had completely revealed everything he was trying to hide.  Meklanor, a statue himself, stared back at the boy, still making sense of what the boy had just admitted to.

"You're, you're," the knight stammered, once he had regained full composure of himself, "Schala's brother?"  Janus took a step back, uncomfortable with his predicament.

"Great Janus," He thoughtfully scolded himself, watching the man's eyes study him, "How are you going to dig yourself out of this grave?"

"So, you're," the man stopped, almost afraid to say what he was thinking, "You're Schala's only brother?  The same little brother that would follow her around everywhere?  The same brother that I had met?"  Again he began examining the boy.

Janus, still a bit weary of his situation said nothing and took another step back.

Although his silence was his only defense, Meklanor seemed to see right through it, answering his own questions as if he could read Janus's every consideration.

"Janus," Meklanor spat out as if he had just recalled that name, "Your name is Janus isn't it?"  The boy shifted his stance, very uncomfortable with the whole ordeal, but he still wouldn't leave until he had that necklace.  "Do you remember me Janus?  Meklanor?  Schala's earthbound friend?  You used to come down to the village with Schala when she would come down to visit me, remember?"

Janus looked hard at the man.  He couldn't remember him.

"Boy," the knight laughed, "You sure aren't the child I remember you as."

"And what did you expect me to turn out as?"  Janus retorted impertinently, "That is, if I am this Janus you speak of."  He nearly smacked himself for saying that.  Not for that fact that he was rude to this human filth, but for the very fact that in his anger he was giving himself away!

The knight shrugged, "I'm not sure I can say, you were always so quiet.  You know, you didn't like me much either.  I remember you used to get jealous when Schala would talk to me."

With that strange comment, a flood of memories came back to Janus.  He remembered going down to the Algetty Village with Schala and how she used to pay quite a lot of attention to a younger, healthier looking version of the man seated in front of him.  This would always frustrate him to no end.  A smirk then formed across the boy's face when he thought of all the practical jokes he had played on unsuspecting villagers or on the couple themselves just to draw attention to himself.

"I see you remember," Meklanor snickered.  The boy quickly wiped the smirk off his face.  He had already given enough of his secrets away; he couldn't allow anymore to slip from him.

"Janus, I do have one favor to ask of you, on your sister's behalf."

Janus didn't answer, instead he just gazed into the dimming eyes of the man he once knew.

"Me and Schala knew each other since before your father was married to your mother.  In that time, we fell in love and vowed that we would marry each other someday."

Janus took another step back, how could this be?  His sister pledged love to another?  To an earthbound no less!  Perhaps that was the true cause behind her compassion for those people!  A jealousy began to boil inside the boy, how could she have done this to him?

"Since we could not legally be wed, we married in secret."  Meklanor then paused, looking around and checking to see if his family was still asleep.  "After you were born and growing, Schala became pregnant with our first and only child.  We named her Leila."

"What!?"  Janus cried out, grabbing the man by the collar.  "That's not true!  Schala would never have kept such a secret from me!"

"Would you have accepted it?"

His hold loosened from around the man's neck.  He was right.  Janus would have never accepted such a thought.  In fact, he still couldn't.  "But how could she have hidden a pregnancy from the Zealian people so well?"  He questioned aloud.

"Why do you think she wore such flowing garments?"  Meklanor answered, prying the boy's hands from his neck completely.  "She wasn't that large either during her latter months, so it was barely noticeable to anyone but us."

"But why?"  Janus spat back, infuriated at both the man and the situation, "Why would you do something so foolish as to risk life for such a imprudent reason?  Love is probably the most damnable creation ever put on this earth!"

"You'll understand why," Meklanor smiled serenely at him, "You will, once you fall in love yourself."

"I swear that as long as I live, I'll never fall in…"  Before he could finish his statement, a motion behind Meklanor caught the boy's attention.  Once he had focused in on it, he noticed it was moving towards them.

"Good morning Leila!"  Meklanor chimed once he had turned to face the figure.

"Father, you know you shouldn't be sitting up like that, you need to conserve your strength."  She reprimanded, then turning to Janus and frowning slightly, "Why is he here?  Has he tried to hurt you daddy?"

"Patience child, patience," The man replied warmly to her as she walked up to him and cuddled beneath his arm.  "Me and him were just having a discussion.  You do know he knew your mother, don't you?"

Leila's eyes perked up as she heard this and she turned to Janus hastily, "You really did know my mother Jack?"

Janus frowned down at her, mimicking the same face she had given to him just a moment ago and causing her to become silent.

"Leila, darling, could you please go search for breakfast for your mother and sister?  Me and this man, Jack, have more to discuss."  Obediently Leila jumped from her seat next to him, nodded, and was out the door to look for food.

"She does look a lot like her mother doesn't she Janus?"  He queried the boy.

Janus simply stared back at him as he continued to try and piece everything he'd just learned into some kind of sense.

The man sighed exhaustedly and held up Janus's pendant to catch the boy's attention.  "I will give you this back now, on one condition."  The boy's hand barely touched the jewelry before Meklanor pulled it from his sight.

"What do you want?"  Janus growled back, this game of his had gone on for far too long and the boy's nerves were raw with anger and frustration.

"I want to ask you a simply favor," Meklanor's tone became cold yet calm as he stared the boy in the eyes, "I sincerely urge you to watch over this house but more so its inhabitants.  I am dying Janus, and I can no longer protect my family.  Please, for Schala's sake as well as her daughter's, take care of this family."

The boy shuffled his feet not knowing what to do.  If he were to accept such an offer it could lead to trouble for him in the mystic realm.  Not only that but he was not the heroic type who would risk his life and all else for such a foolhardy reason as this.  He only needed to care for himself, why should he accept such an offer.

Meklanor again pulled out his pendant, "Will you accept my offer?"

Again Janus shifted.  What was he to do?  This was Schala's lover asking him to take care of the closest thing he'd ever get next to his beloved sister, her daughter!  How could he refuse such an offer?  But how could he accept?  He turned his gaze towards the woods thoughtfully and out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure spying behind the corner of the shed.  It was all too evident that Leila was the culprit, and it amused Janus to the point of coughing out one small chuckle.

"Janus, I'm giving you one final offer.  Will you accept or no?"  The man's voice sounded worn out and forlorn as he extended the necklace further toward the boy.  Janus plucked the silver pendant from the knight's hand and carefully placed it around his neck.

"Thank you," Meklanor sighed in relief, "You don't know how much this means to me."

Janus shot a glance at the man, "I'm not doing this for you," He jeered, "I'm doing this for her."  With that accomplished, he hastily made his way toward Leila to interrogate her and perhaps even obtain rations of food as well.


	8. Crimson Pendant: 8

Hey everyone!  Sorry for the delay in chapter, but college keeps a girl busy ya know!  Oh, btw, just a bit of knowledge for all who don't know:  the name 'Janus' is actually a name from mythology, he was a man with two faces and two different personalities.  I think if you know that, it adds effect to these next coming chapters.  Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Without Me

It was dark by the time Janus strolled up to the castle door.  He had spent the whole day traveling to arrive at the dank form of stone and wood.  "Welcome home Janus," He muttered to himself unenthusiastically.  The boy was not at all happy to be there again.  He had preferred the company of the bright fresh woods to this dank, dismal setting before him.  

With a sigh he transported to his room, and was quite shocked that nothing had been moved.  "I'm surprised Ozzie hasn't proclaimed me dead yet, it's been over eight days I've been gone."  He picked up a queen piece from his chess set, which still sat in the same place he'd left it.  Slowly he ran his fingers down its smooth finish.

"Schala, how could you betray me?"  The thought of Schala in that man's arms ran through his mind and he dropped the chess piece.

Then he remembered his conversation with Leila later on.  He'd almost strangled her, just because of her origin.  "What did you overhear?"  He had snapped at her once they had come face to face.

Leila took a step back; her innocent expression alone would have melted the coldest of hearts, but not his.  "I, I heard something about you being my uncle."

Janus laughed softly, "Me?  Your uncle?"

The brunette nodded indistinctly, afraid to speak to the already perturbed boy.

"I would rather be skinned and gutted than to be an illegitimate child's uncle.  Schala and I were only half-siblings, so that makes you a half-breed of a half-breed, making you nothing to me.  Which is all you'll ever be."

He had left her there, speechless, on the edge of tears as he grabbed a handful of fruit from her armload and whisked off toward the castle, not even looking back.

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh on her," He mused, beginning to prepare for bed, "But enough of that, I must keep my mind off the idle and on more pressing matters."  However, having been awake for forty-eight hours he was completely drained of energy to the point that even thinking was enough to hurt his head.  He sighed, "I will have plenty of time to think of all this later."  With that he laid his head against his pillow and fell instantly asleep.

Janus awoke to a dank, cold morning outside his window.  He lay there for hours, uninterested in moving.  The night's rest had rejuvenated his body, but as soon as he woke up, a flood of memories from the previous day retuned and his mind became weary again.  Finally, a creak in his door caused the boy to turn his head slowly.

"Slash, will you hush!"  A brunette female shushed her comrade as she entered, "We're not going to get caught unless you continue to make such a ruckus!"

A blue mystic followed her in, shutting the door behind him.  "If Ozzie finds out about this Flea he'll have our heads!"

The female forced a hand over his mouth, giving him a hard glare, "He will find out about it if you don't keep quiet!"

Janus, amused with the whole situation, slid up quietly to a sitting position, "Find out about what?"

Both mystics froze in fear.  Slowly Flea turned her head to see who had caught them and gasped, "Janus!"

"Janus?"  Slash then turned to stare at the dead soldier too, his face turning pale, "But, but you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?"  Janus couldn't hide the smile forming across his lips.  This was quite entertaining.  "I decided to come back from the afterlife to see what you were going to do to my possessions."

Flea swallowed hard, shuffling gradually behind her male companion.  "We weren't going to do anything sir.  Just checking to make sure everything is in order."

"I see," Janus mocked, "So I suppose you would not mind if I mentioned this little fiasco to Ozzie?"

Both mystics swallowed hard, their complexions becoming very pale.  "That won't be necessary Sir."  Flea finally mustered, "We will inform him of this ourselves."  With that she grabbed the door handle and began a hurried exit, "Good day Janus."

As soon as the two had left, Janus threw the sheets off and slid out of bed to dress.  "Inform him themselves?"  He clasped his armor to his body, "Do they think they could fool me with such a story?"  He glanced in the mirror, making sure he was presentable then headed out to the main hall for the morning's meal.  He would enjoy surprising everyone.

"J…Janus!"  Ozzie slurred through his drink as the silhouette revealed itself in the morning's rays.  Janus bowed reverently toward the now speechless hall of mystics, then took his usual seat at Ozzie's side.

"Good morning Commander," he greeted in the most charming voice he could muster, "You're looking well today."

Ozzie blinked for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond, "and…uh…likewise to you; of course."  He then looked down to wipe the wine he'd spilt on himself from the startle.  "Well?"  Ozzie burst out after a moment of complete and awkward stillness, "Get out of this business!  Find something else to preoccupy yourselves!"  The many staring faces turned away and revived their previous tasks before Janus's arrival, though eyes periodically glanced in the direction of the Commander and his lost henchman. 

"Meddlers!"  Ozzie huffed, trying again to wipe the stain from his soiled clothing, "As if these nobles have anything better to do!  Why if I sent them off to war they'd…"  He paused, "Which reminds me," He then turned to his recovered apprentice, "Of all people Janus, I least of all expected you to cower in battle.  Not only that, but to return!  It's shame-faced, leaving your comrades in the middle of a war then running back here with your tail between your legs like that.  Completely shame-faced!"

"Why Ozzie," Janus gasped in sardonic distress, "I thought you'd know me better than that."  He took a sip of his wine and turned to his Commander, a malicious smirk across his lips, "I never cower from battle.  Ever."  He stared deep into Ozzie's eyes, causing the mystic to turn away timidly.  "You see," The youth continued as he began spooning food onto his plate, "I was merely injured by a hoard of human soldiers, no thanks to your troops."

"What!?  What do you mean by that?"  Ozzie retorted loudly.

"By simply not being able to defeat one single impudent human."  Janus explained, giving pause to capture Ozzie's full attention.  "When I left you during the battle, I was going over to investigate one particularly skilled human who was slaughtering every mystic that he crossed swords with.  When I began to contest with him myself, your mystic troops fled and left me to be enthralled by the human army while contending with their elite fighter.  I was badly injured and left for dead in the bushes as their army continued to march, no thanks to your men."

Ozzie shook his head in disgust, "Perhaps they were not as prepared as we thought for that battle."

"Not prepared?"  Janus scoffed, "Our spies overlooked an entire acre of enemy camp and the troops were completely unprepared for hand-to-hand combat.  Our entire army failed miserably!  It was down-right pathetic!"

A sour look of contempt swallowed Ozzie's demeanor, "Then what are you going to do about it if you're so smart."  He wagged a finger at Janus bitterly; "Remember that you were the one gone for over a week so you have no idea what shape the troops are in!  For all you know I could have trained them harder and built a more magnificent army than even the humans have!"

Janus chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head in amusement and sipping his wine.

"What is it now boy?"  Ozzie snorted, Janus's manner was beginning to make him boil, "I suppose you think you know a way to 'cure' our troops of this little problem better than me?"

Janus's amused expression smeared into a grin, "I feel I can do that and more."

After the morning meal had finished, Janus rushed back to his room to contemplate in solitude a while.  Ozzie, due to the boy's arrogant behavior, had decided to call an urgent assembly for the mystic army in order for Janus to enlighten all with his plans of improvement for the entire militia.

"My story held," He thought, "But now I have to finish what I've started."  The boy sat down at his chessboard.  "Not only must I do that, but I must remodel myself as well."  He picked up a chess piece and moved it onto an open square.  "I need to give myself an alias, a new identity, especially since Leila and her father know of my origins."  He moved an opposing chess piece.  "I can't allow either of them to open their mouths and expose all I've taken so long to conceal."

He moved another one of his own pieces across the board.  "If I shape myself into another character, no one will remember Janus, or his story."  He picked up another opposing piece, knocking over one of his own pieces with it, "But who should I turn into?  What shall Janus become?"  He dropped the opposing piece into his own player's block, the movement causing a thought to hit him, which seemed to shape the confusion into an image, an identity.

"Check mate!"


	9. Crimson Pendant: 9

Heya everyone!  Here's a short little chapter I think I've named appropriately.  Not very long, but I think it has enough detail and climax to make it an efficient chapter all by itself.  Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Interlude

"Settle down everyone.  Troops.  Commanders.  Quiet…Settle down every…Shut up!"  Ozzie rapidly began tapping his finger against the podium, his short-term patience completely used up as the crowd timidly lulled to a hush.

"Ahem," He glared down at his minions scornfully, "Good evening all," A cough from the far side of the room caused the mystic to pause and turn, his stare piercing through the latent faces before him, a sight that caused the entire room to become even more soundless.

"As I was saying," He grumbled loudly turning back to the podium, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here this evening."  The fat mystic's demeanor began to lighten a bit, "As you all have probably heard -- since God knows you all gossip enough – Janus, the elite magician and apprentice to yours truly has returned to us."  A smile ran across his chubby face; and although he tried quite hard not to show it, one could tell it had malevolent intentions.

"After a bit of conversation," Ozzie again cleared his throat, "I must say that Janus is just as disappointed as I am in last week's poor excuse for a battle."  His sour demeanor returned and the rustling audience was hushed once more.  "So without further adue, I would like to welcome Janus back to Medina."  Ozzie moved back from the podium, allowing the boy to make his way to the front of the hall and then behind it.

The hall remained completely silent, except for the few shifting chairs and random coughs, a tension filling the void between the speaker and his large audience.  Janus looked out onto the staring faces.  They were void and expressionless, staring up at him with no particular interest especially in that fact that no one was sure what to expect other than a good reprimanding for their pitiful behavior on the battlefield.

Janus, on the other hand, could feel the tension pressing on his stomach harshly.  He'd never spoken in front of a crowd before, particularly one as large as this.  He swallowed, his eyes spanning the mass of faces before him.

"I can't let them see my nervousness," He mused, "I must speak with dignity and authority."  He cleared his throat, "It's time for the lone wolf to become the pack leader."

With one deep breath he set his face in a stern manner, "Fellow mystics," His voice came out strong and unwavering, "I stand before you today as a dead man."

He paused to listen as muffled voices echoed throughout the room at the absurd comment.

"I was left for dead on the battlefield much like many of you allies and comrades were."  Again he paused, creating a greater pressure between him and the people.

"You should be ashamed of your battle.  Your comrades' blood taints the ground because of you lack of strength."  His spite pierced through every mystic heart, bleeding out their pain of kin lost and disappointment of betrayed skill.  "If anyone disagrees with my remark, let him stand up."

No one dared to move.  All knew how disorganized and cowardly they had been and none would argue against such a point.

"How can this be remedied?"  Janus's bold query broke through the ensued stillness.  "How can we relinquish our dignity?"

A smile, wicked and scheming, crossed his face, "The answer lies within the leader.  It lies within the sole thought of one mystic, giving all to the many.  Who in turn, offers everything back to him."

"I, the once dead, can become the resurrected and lead you from this dark misery of defeat to a light of proud victory.  If you will join with me, we can attain this light, this victory.  We can remove this human plague that infests so much of this world and fill its void with our own kind."

The mass began to buzz with sound as every heart stirred toward the common goal.  "Join me, help revive me and I will train you.  Together, nothing will be able to defeat us!  For I am no longer the taciturn Janus you once knew me to be.  I am another soul turned toward this desire.  I am the hope for the future!  I am Magus!"


	10. Crimson Pendant: 10

Chapter 10

Disease

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
